


i'll do the hardest part with you.

by sanctify (orphan_account)



Series: ☆ strong in the real way - marinette week 2020 ☆ [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Marinette Week 2020, implied lukanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: it's the true kind of love.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tom Dupain
Series: ☆ strong in the real way - marinette week 2020 ☆ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677403
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	i'll do the hardest part with you.

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot about marinette week oh my god so double update today!!
> 
> day 1: tom

**_five._ **

Little Marinette giggled behind a sleeved hand as she watched Baba make funny faces at her while making weird sounds. 

“I’m the boogeyman! Rooaaar!” He growled, trying his best not to grin.

All his daughter did was laugh even louder, squirming away when Tom decided to ‘attack’ her with tickles. “Baba, nooooo!” She squealed, laughing in protest, exposing the missing tooth gap where one of her front teeth used to be.

“There’s that cute smile,” Tom said, smiling fondly at his littlest angel.

Marinette’s smile turned into a cute pout, “It’s not cute.” She said, grumbling.

“Nonsense! It’s the cutest smile in all of Paris, dumpling!”

“Chloé Bourgeois said it wasn’t cute. She said I looked silly with one of my teeth missing, and then she laughed at me.” His daughter said, wiping her eyes when tears began forming in them again.

Tom exhaled in frustration. He wanted to give Chairman Bourgeois a piece of his mind about how to handle his spoiled daughter. But the teachers over at Marinette’s primary school already told the Chairman off about his daughter, and the man had yet to make any move at all.

He hated feeling so powerless. His daughter deserves the world, dammit!

“Hey, shhh, you’re not silly-looking at all, sweetheart. In fact, I think that Bourgeois girl is just jealous of you. Because you know what kids with missing teeth get?” He asked, trying to distract his daughter from the tears.

“What?” Marinette asked, looking up at him with sweet doe eyes.

“Ice cream, of course!”

“YAY!!” Sadness forgotten, Marinette started hopping around excitedly.

“Let’s buy ice cream together,” he whispered, winking at her. “We won’t tell Maman. It’ll be our little secret, okay?”

Marinette stopped hopping around, but still clearly buzzed with excitement, nodding eagerly. “Okay! It’s a secret!”

“Promise?” He asked, holding out his pinky to her.

Marinette twined her little pinky around his, “Promise.” She said.

* * *

  
  


**_fifteen._ **

“Marinette?” Tom asked as he opened her trapdoor when no reply came.

He saw his little angel on her chaise lounge, silently crying.

He approached her slowly, reaching out a hand to rest on her shoulder.

“Baba,” she looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks. He looked at what she was holding. They were all pictures of her crush, Adrien Agreste. They were the pictures that lined the walls of her room. At least, they used to.

“Oh, Maricakes, what’s wrong?” His hand went from her shoulder to her hair, patting softly.

She dropped the stacks of glossed paper on the floor and turned to bury her face against his chest, sobbing.

“Did Adrien do something to you?” He asked, running his hand down her back.

“N-no, he didn’t,” she sniffled, “I’m just tired, Baba.” She choked out. “I’m so tired. I have so much work to do. I have homework, I have commissions, I have class rep duties, I have babysitting, I have to work on my portfolio, I have to—there’s so much to be done. I’m so tired.” Her voice went louder as she listed everything she had to do, and then everything went soft at the end. “I feel like there’s so little time to do anything I want anymore.”

“Marinette, you’re far too stressed, sweetheart. You need to rest your mind.”

“But—”

“We can talk with Nadja to find a different babysitter for Manon in the meantime. You’ll have to tell Alya that she’ll have to find someone else to babysit her sisters since you’re far too busy. She’s your best friend, she has to understand.”

Marinette nodded silently.

“And didn’t Jagged say he wasn’t in any rush to see your next design? He’s an understanding man, Maricakes. He knows that he’s asking a busy  _ collégienne _ to work on his next outfit for him. He and Penny haven’t called you lately, right?”

“Well, no…”

“Then you don’t have to work on it, sweetheart. You’re wearing yourself thin. You need rest.”

“Right,” she sighed. “Okay.”

Tom looked at the photos of Adrien that have scattered on her floor. “Just what were you doing before I came up here, mon ange?”

Marinette looked at the photos and huffed, “I have honestly no idea, Baba. I guess I thought maybe cleaning up a little would clear my mind.” She smiled ruefully. “It didn’t work.”

She picked up the photos and, without a second thought, crumpled them, tossing them into the waiting garbage bin.

Oh.

“I’m just gonna finish cleaning up, and then I’ll maybe step out for a bit? To clear my head.”

“Of course, Maricakes.” He smiled. “Oh, that’s right! I made tiramisu. They’re downstairs in the freezer if you need them.”

Tom felt his heart go warm when his daughter’s eyes brightened considerably. “Baba, I love you!” She squealed, kissing his cheeks.

“I love you too, sweetheart. Now, wash your face, alright?”

“Yes, yes!”

* * *

  
  


**_twenty-five._ **

Tom knocked on the wooden door before opening it.

His daughter looked even more beautiful than she ever did. Her blush pink wedding gown—that she tailored all by herself—hugged her so well.

“Oh, Mari, you look wonderful,” Tom said, feeling pride and love for his beautiful angel, all grown up. He could definitely feel tears in his own eyes at the sight of her.

“Oh, Baba,” she looked up from the vanity, smiling warmly at him. “Please, please don’t cry.” She laughed. “I had to kick Adrien out of the room because he started blubbering and saying he was so happy for me, the silly cat.” She huffed, shaking her head and laughing. “Don’t make me kick you out too,” she said, teasing.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, mon ange,” He said, standing behind her. He looked into the mirror at her eyes. She truly was beautiful. She reminded him of Sabine when she was younger.

“Are you ready?” He asked, resting his hands on her shoulders.

“Are you kidding me?” Marinette laughed, “I’ve been ready for years, Baba.”

“I’m so happy for you, Marinette.”

She smiled bashfully down at her hands resting on her lap. “Thank you, Baba.” She looked up at him. “You and Maman have been such a solid source of stability for me. You didn’t get angry at me for lying to you all that time I was saving Paris as Ladybug.” She sighed, remembering those years. “You offered your love and your home to Chat Noir, to Adrien, when he needed love and support the most, after everything.” She reached up and rested her hands over his on her shoulders. “You two have always supported my endeavors, but also told me off when I was flying too close to the sun.” She beamed. “When I become a parent, I want to be even half as good as you and Maman are.”

“Sweetheart, are you planning on making your father cry right now? Because I’m telling you, it’s working,” Tom joked, voice shaking.

Marinette laughed, clear and bright. “I’m just saying the truth, Baba.”

Tom wiped his eyes, chuckling. “Well, it’s almost time for the ceremony. Shall I walk you to the aisle, Mme. Couffaine?”

“I’m still a Dupain-Cheng for another nine minutes, Baba.” Marinette giggled, standing up.

Tom offered his arm to her, and she took it.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [reflekdoll](http://twitter.com/reflekdoll)


End file.
